speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed Alien Species/@comment-92.19.72.20-20180813024412
Please don't close the article comments... some people may actually use it for something else to talk about the films that's important at times in... like me giving a few pointers on certain subjects even about the other films and scenes then and again to some who ask about and not know about deep insights about them when they come along on this webpage to ask. I know that there are a lot of people out there that are obsessed about the 2nd film's scenes in mature parts, but it doesn't mean that its damaging the site or causing mishaps anywhere else with other people in any major ways, if it was... then I would be complaining about it myself immediately upon noticing somewhere of it... and I'm someone who takes things seriously when needed at times in talking about them when confirmed. My point is that if you were to do this, then what's the point of having it in the first place, if others aren't able to normally comment about adjustments that could be made for the sites or give advice in deep insight about many possibilities for later addons, then its no different than causing long term stagnation to this site and decline over time if nothing new comes along = regardless if its comments or new features, once this happens... I know for a fact that the decline will begin and even if people log in from time to time = the main anonymous peoples like myself will be stopped with this deniability and cannot give more to improve these webpages in the long run. Please reconsider... I've helped in the past anonymously with several important major addons to help expand this site with all its features since late 2014 and I would feel disappointed that I've been cut off due to one build up of comments that lead to its end. If this happens anyway, then know that we'll continue to watch this website from one time to the next and believe that one day it'll be undone to allow us to come back again. Example: if the new remake movies + series or even sequels do come about eventfully in the near future... then it would be extremely wise + worth it to restore the article comments = since they'll be a lot more to addon to all of this webpage + more to talk about all the amazing new things about them in our insight about them and predictions of what can + could come next. If it weren't for the comments by certain peoples recommending what needs to also be added to this site and the pages in the first place...most of the stuff we see today wouldn't be here and if it were so, then it would've taken much longer before anyone else realized to add them on and it would've been more recent instead of earlier in years that was noted by us in the first place. If talking too much about the 2nd film's mature bits or the other films' parts combined from all of us is causing the closer, then I'll gladly stop talking most about it myself and ask others to be careful as it could threaten this site's freedom of comments = and instead talk about other bits of the films that can be helpful to this webpage and more, if it helps keep this website's page comment sections open for all ok? From a major fan of the film series = speaking on behave of others who wish to keep the comment areas open, x.